Amor Inesperado
by linis93
Summary: Kurt Hummel jamás penso en que después de ese día iba a volver a sentir mariposas en el estómago


Ha pasado un año desde aquel triste día que hoy sigue doliendo como si apenas hubiera sucedido, ese accidente que hizo que Blaine se fuera de mi lado dejándome completamente solo en New York con todos nuestros sueños en una bandeja sin poderse cumplir, y desde ese día Noah Puckerman se ha convertido en mi mejor amigo me ha ayudado a seguir adelante con toda la paciencia porque ha sido un tiempo realmente difícil pero en el que Puck no se ha dado por vencido conmigo. Hoy estamos en el cementerio ya que es el aniversario de mi primer y único amor el cual cada día de mi vida recuerdo, Puck compro flores y se las pusimos, el siempre me toma la mano para darme la valentía necesaria para seguir.

Llegando del cementerio como cada vez que lo hacemos Puck me prepara chocolate con galletas de mantequilla y me los da, el se queda conmigo todo el día solo escuchándome hablar del trabajo, de Blaine o viendo televisión a veces me siento egoísta porque solo hablamos de mi y el no deja que yo le pregunte nada, pero hoy en ese sillón donde estábamos atentos viendo televisión me detuve a ver a Puck y su perfil es hermoso, wow estoy pensando en eso otra vez, bueno realmente llevo un tiempo pensando en Puck de esa forma el ha estado para mi tanto tiempo que me parece que es normal, el ahí con su sonrisa por la película, esa manera de ser tan el, mi familia sabe que Puck y yo hemos estado muy unidos desde la muerte de Blaine y como nos conocemos desde la secundaria es un miembro mas de mi familia pero mis amigos de Vogue no les agrada mucho porque dicen que es una mala influencia para mi y demás cosas, yo se que Puck no es un santo pero ha sido un apoyo incondicional y además quien iba a creer que Noah Puckerman sería el mejor guionista de Hollywood eso hace que cada día me sienta mas orgulloso de el, creo que me estoy enamorando, pero es demasiado pronto y no creo que Puck me quiera de ese modo.

- Kurt que tienes – pregunto Puck curioso - ¿estás bien?

Me quedé sin que responder no sabía si decirle o no.

- Si, solo estaba pensando no te preocupes – dije de manera nerviosa.

- Kurt, sabes que me puedes decir todo, estoy aquí para ti recuérdalo.

Y el como siempre diciéndome esas palabras que hacen que mi estómago sienta mariposas como adolescente, no es justo porque estoy con estas dudas y el sonriéndome, definitivamente me voy a volver loco.

- Bueno – dije nerviosamente – es que últimamente he estado pensando en nuestra relación… de amigos por supuesto – me corregí al ver la cara de preocupación de Puck – y no se como decirte esto espero que no cambie todo lo que hemos construido en este año – y una lágrima salio sin alcanzar a borrar.

Puso su mano en mi mejilla y secó mi lágrima, eso hizo que me sonrojara levemente, no era la mano mas suave pero era de el y eso es suficiente para mi.

- Kurt, me estas preocupando que pasa, hice algo malo – me dijo expresando tristeza.

- No, claro que no – le respondí rápidamente, no quería que pensara lo que no era – es solo que siento que me estoy enamorando de ti – en ese momento baje mi cabeza por la vergüenza que sentía – yo se que tu no me puedes corresponder pero por favor no dejes de ser mi amigo por favor.

Tomo mi rostro con sus dos manos, levanto mi cara y paso algo que jamás pensé que sucedería acercó sus labios a los míos y los rozo, al ver que no lo rechace intensifico el beso el cual me hizo latir el corazón demasiado rápido, que nos hizo separar fue la falta de aire.

- Wow, este Kurt – Puck se veía demasiado nervioso.

- Me encantó – le dije con una sincera sonrisa – se que es algo nuevo para ti, pero pensaba si te gustaría que lo intentáramos.

- Claro que si Kurt, yo se que lo que sientes por Blaine nunca se va a ir, pero te prometo que voy a hacer de tus días los mas felices de tu vida.

Con lágrimas en mi rostro lo bese era lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado en todo este tiempo, se que mi amor por Blaine era diferente pero debo darme una oportunidad y que mas que con alguien que me conoce y me ha apoyado todo este tiempo.

* * *

Quien iba a pensar que Puck y yo llevábamos 5 años de casados y con un hermoso hijo de 2 años al cual adoptamos y Puck propuso que le pusiéramos Blaine que el fue alguien especial para los dos y que el nos unió, y como lo prometió Puck se ha encargado de hacerme feliz todos los días de mi vida y estoy agradecido a la vida de que el haya llegado a mi.


End file.
